


Dark Nights.

by theflamingwinchester



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: JeanMarco Week, M/M, No Homo, a little homo, a lot of homo, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflamingwinchester/pseuds/theflamingwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy one-shot AU where Marco is a partly blind amputee and has some gruesome nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Nights.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is gonna suck and i apologize ok bye
> 
>  
> 
> ps this is really short sorry mate maybe i'll write another one shot if people like this one idk man

Marco pushed up his glasses and stared further into the darkness ahead of him. Katy Perry's voice filled the car as he turned up the car radio, looking away from the road to do so. He was changing the channels, surfing through when he looked up to glimpse at the long, dark stretch of road and saw that his warm head lights revealed a deer trotting in front of his car.  Marco grasped the wheel and jerked the car left out of panic, forgetting that there was rough. downhill terrain on that side.

 

Marco's little black car went ramming through the steel of the old railing and his car launched into the air. His poor vehicle slammed into the ground again on the roof, continuing to flip down the rocky hill. Marco had lost all control of everything. He was realizing he was gonna die. He began screaming, and screaming, and screaming. 

 

Until his one eye popped open, staring at a horrified Jean's face. He stopped screaming and sat up. Marco propped himself up with his one right arm, until he could place his back against the cool headboard. He pushed up his knees and brings the white comforter with him. Once he gets comfortable, his shoulders slump and he lets the soft tears fall from his one dark eye. Jean moved from standing over him, bare feet on the chill wooden floor, and crawled onto the bed, leaning against the headboard next to his boyfriend.

 

"Marco..." Jean began, his voice raspy. Like he had just woken up. And he probably did, due to Marco's bloody murder screaming.

 

"Jean...I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." Marco whispered somberly.  Jean shushed him. He wrapped his arm around Marco's shoulders and held him close. Marco leaned his head on Jean's shoulder.

 

"No, no. Baby, don't ever say that. It's not your fault. It's not your fault." Jean kissed the top of Marco's head and held his hand. 

 

"I'm scared. I'm so scared." Marco let out a small sob and Jean repositioned himself and brought Marco over on his lap. He pressed the freckled boy against his bare, muscly chest and rubbed his back. Marco buried his head in Jean's shoulder and nuzzled his nose against Jean's neck.

 

Marco cried out and gripped onto Jean's right shoulder. Marco felt so hideous most days. Without a right eye or arm, you aren't very attractive; or so he thought. 

 

"i don't deserve you. I'm a beast. A monster that hides in the closet. Or should be hidden in it." Jean shook his head lightly.

 

"Don't say that. That's not true and you know it. You're beautiful. Just because you might be missing some parts doesn't mean I don't still love every lil bit of you. That's like destroying or selling your favorite car just because it's missing it's side mirror or a door handle. When everything else is perfect about it, or at least to you." 

 

Marco smiled into Jean's smooth neck.

 

"But I'm not perfect." Jean snorted and leaned his head on Marco's dark haired head.

 

"Have you met yourself yet? You're perfect. All your little freckles. Your tan, soft skin. Your dark brown eye. Your fucking soft as hell hair. Your cute little laugh, I hear repeat in my head constantly. The sweet little squeaks you make when I tickle you. Your raspy sleepy voice. God, I love it when you say my name when your tired. The dumb puns you whisper in my ear constantly, even when I'm grumpy.  I love how you can make any little kid or grandparent laugh. And when I talk to much during movies, you shut me up with a quick and sloppy kiss. I love how you sing at the top of your lungs even when people are over. It's so damn cute that even though you can't cook worth shit, you keep trying to three times a week. I love you, Marco. And you are perfect to me. Maybe only me. But you're perfect to me."

 

Marco giggled and kissed Jean's neck. "Thank you. I love you, you know." Marco's tears had stopped, but he was still shaking.

 

Jean sighed and and closed his eyes dreamily. "I know. I love you, too. God, what would I do without you?"

 

"Probably destroy the apartment within a day." Marco replied. Jean laughed and slapped Marco's thigh through the comforter lightly.

 

"Fuck off, Bodt." Marco stuck out his tongue and licked Jean's neck casually, causing Jean to shriek and laugh loudly. 

 

"You know, we could change it to Marco Kirschtein soon."

 

"Trust me, cutie. If it was legal in Trost, I would have already. Besides, we can't afford a big wedding. We can barely afford this shit apartment." Jean held Marco's hand and twiddled with his chill fingers. 

 

"I know, I know." Marco sighed, pressing his cold body against Jean's warm chest more. "Maybe someday. Hey, you know, if we ever need more money, you should become a stripper. People would pay good money to see your sweet ass." Jean let out a raging laugh and swatted Marco's head. 

 

"What?! I'm saying, an ass that nice should not go undiscovered." Marco spoke between laughs.

 

"Aha! Well, I think you've discovered it well enough. I mean, you've destroyed it PLENTY of times." Marco threw back his head laughing and leaned in to kiss Jean.  Jean pressed his soft, warm lips to Marco's.

 

They stayed like that for awhile. Giving each other sweet kisses and holding each other closer in the dark room and not caring about what will come when the sun finally rises. They'll both have to go to work and be adults and pretend this night never happened between the two twenty-six year olds. But for now, they only existed in each other's arms. They weren't worried about the past, or the future, they were just floating here in the present. They are young, in-love and infinite this night. They were written in the stars to become two halves and make a perfect, freckled whole. 


End file.
